


I got drunk and I thought of you.

by irenephobia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Heavy Angst, Post-Break Up, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: all chaewon sees is black and white.





	I got drunk and I thought of you.

**Author's Note:**

> just some hyewon angst.

ever since hyejoo left chaewon all she sees is black and white.  
its not that hard to see why she's perfect and chaewon is full of imperfections chaewon can't fit in hyejoo's perfect world.   
chaewon couldn't even see colors in bright California it was beautiful when chaewon used her wonder she could see hyejoo laughing and smiling with her.   
chaewon was running out of money ever since hyejoo left she barely had any support her job didn't pay much and her mother never bothered.   
chaewon robbed a store and thought of hyejoo.   
chaewon saw hyejoo whilst walking her dog she could just barely afford she was chugging her water bottle and choked the younger girl had scars she looked beat up chaewon isn't apart of hyejoos beautiful world she can't ask what happened.   
chaewon was in handcuffs in a cell and only thought of hyejoo.   
chaewon made love with jiwoo and thought of hyejoo.   
chaewons dad died of cancer and she thought of hyejoo.   
chaewons sister and mom cried.   
chaewon got a new apartment and thought of hyejoo.   
chaewon and her sister tried to decorate she just thought of hyejoo.   
chaewon trys to use vocal colors but only has blue whilst she sees red.  
chaewon saw hyejoo again she looked beat up and has if she had never been happy.   
chaewon would of never thought that hyejoo would fit black and white too.   
chaewon grew old and died regretting a life of only thinking hyejoo.


End file.
